


hold me now

by junhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Forced Prostitution, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Nurse Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Prostitute Xu Ming Hao | The8, Sex Trafficking, Sexual Abuse, Underage Prostitution, to be very clear: junhao do NOT harm each other in this fic OR have sex, uh so hao was kidnapped at 16 and jun is trying to get him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhao/pseuds/junhao
Summary: tonight feels different somehow. it's not something having to do with junhui though...it's all minghao right now. minghao is different than usual.





	hold me now

**Author's Note:**

> (hi, it's me jnhao!! i changed my pseud again!! i am now adoredhui bc adore u era was where i cried the most over junhui ;;; rip jnhao)
> 
> the prompt was: _"31 (prostitute/client au) for the short fic thing?? :)))"_
> 
> i never expected to write something like this actually and i didn’t go with the typical fic you’d expect with this au because that’s not really my kind of style.
> 
> i tried to handle all that went on as delicately as possible, but if there’s something else you think i should warn for, please let me know in the comments!!!!
> 
> junhui is in like his early twenties in this fic btw, i couldn’t pick an actual age so i just didn’t mention it. and i also didn’t know whether to use sti or std instead bc growing up, i was taught that it’s std and then college came and kicked that out the window with sti instead v.v
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand i fucking hate viper, i hope you hate him too
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/171141344464/hold-me-now)

"Minghao, you look fucking terrible."

Minghao laughs humorlessly in response, wincing through it when his spread lips make his busted lip split open again. Junhui tsks at him and grabs more gauze, pressing it firmly against the wound on Minghao's bottom lip.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Junhui asks, his tone gentle and reassuring and Minghao really wishes he had it in him to hate him.

But he doesn't and that's exactly his problem.

Instead, Minghao's actually pretty sure he's in love with the rich bastard. Which only makes his life that much harder because Junhui _doesn't want him._

To be very blunt, Minghao is a prostitute. Not by choice, but by force. He was taken from his home in China and smuggled into South Korea where he was smacked around by Viper for only being able to speak Chinese, therefore not responding properly to his questions and being "disrespectful". He'd been tricked into meeting up with a boy his age for a movie and the last he'd seen of Anshan was what he could glimpse from the back of the van they'd dragged him into before he blacked out. When he woke up, Viper had been standing before him and his hands were tied.

He'd cried the first week there, but the others ー God, the _others_ ー they huddled into him and centered their too thin bodies around him until he was completely cocooned by their reassuring murmurs and furious whispers of keeping his cries down before _he_ came in to check on them. And Minghao really only understood that much because anyone would be able to understand what "Sh!" means in practically any language. Still, the _others._ There are kids younger than him with Viper, older, even a few around his age, but with the drugs Viper forced onto them, Minghao can't really pinpoint a certain age for any one of them. Their bodies are mere skeletons now and their eyes are lifeless, barely with the will to live.

Minghao has tried, tried so hard to leave ー to get back home ー but he can't. He can't and it's breaking him apart. He's hooked on the drugs just like the others and if Minghao were to leave the country right now, he'd only get caught again because of the withdrawal symptoms he'd be sure to undergo. Viper could very well kill him if he left as well, but Minghao honestly _prefers_ death over this life he's being forced to live. He's only seventeen and yet Minghao feels old beyond his years.

The only good thing that has come out of this is Junhui.

In Viper's eyes, Junhui is a client, but Minghao knows better.

He and Junhui have never had sex. Yes, Junhui does pay the full-night fee each and every time he "picks up" Minghao, but they have never once had sex with each other. Junhui rents out a hotel room each and every time they're together, then lets Minghao do whatever he wants.

He lets Minghao shower, lets him dress in comfy clothes that aren't littered with week-old stains, and lets him sleep for their entire time together if Minghao so desires. But each and every time, Junhui makes a point of cleaning his wounds, of dressing them and bandaging them properly. Junhui is a nurse from a rich family and his medical knowledge has helped Minghao prevent a number of certain infections. Sometimes, Junhui will even have an STD kit with him to test Minghao and make sure he hasn't caught anything from his clients and Viper alike. So far, Minghao has managed to remain clean thanks to the ever constant condoms Junhui always supplies him with.

Since Junhui's entrance into his life, the others haven't been as welcoming as they once were, but Minghao knows it's only because they want rich clients as well so that Viper will leave them alone more often. Minghao doesn't blame them for being jealous, this is survival after all and only the most resourceful will be able to win.

There are some nights though when Junhui will talk with Minghao.

Now even after being in Korea for a year, Minghao still can't speak the language very well. But Junhui is Chinese himself and only came here to work because the hospital is owned by his family. So Minghao takes comfort in the familiar language that he craves to be surrounded by again.

But they talk. A lot, sometimes and other times, not enough. Minghao doesn't know what to make of Junhui most of the time, but he knows that without a doubt, Junhui would never want him like that. Junhui is much too absorbed with the fact that Minghao was brought here against his will and his body is now being sold off against his wishes as well. He's hooked on drugs that Minghao would never have voluntarily taken in the first place and it makes Junhui sick to his stomach that a child, a _child_ is being used like this. Minghao knows this, he knows all of this, but that doesn't stop him from falling for the elder, doesn't stop him from wishing that maybe one night Junhui _will_ want to have sex with him because Minghao definitely wants to have sex with Junhui.

Tonight feels different somehow. It's not something having to do with Junhui though, this is their usual routine after all, Junhui treating his wounds, cleaning him up, giving Minghao some comfort and human affection to latch onto and save for other nights ー for the _bad_ nights ー and just being there for Minghao in general. Junhui is the same kind man as ever and it's all Minghao right now. Minghao is different than usual. He misses China, not that he ever really stopped missing it, to begin with, but tonight it's like an ache in his chest. He misses Anshan and he misses his mother and grandmother, his misses his friends, and his heart aches for the pain he must have caused them all when he was taken away.

Minghao has been clean enough this week that he's not too worried about having withdrawal symptoms, but he isn't too sure either. Because he's still on drugs, just not as high of a dosage as usual. Viper thought it'd been a good idea to cut back ever since another client told him Minghao was too doped out to do _anything._ So he's cleaner than usual, but maybe not as clean as he should be if he decides to finally take Junhui's offer tonight.

He wants to go home and hug his mom again, wants her to smooth his hair back and kiss his forehead before holding him tight in her embrace again. Wants his grandmother to make his favorite soup for him as she pats him on the back and coos at him for eating it so well. He wants to go home to his tidy room and spread out on a bed that's all his own, not a hotel bed Junhui got for him or that air mattress he shares with three others.

Minghao wants to go home. He wants to leave and never look back again.

"I want to go home."

Junhui doesn't freeze up, doesn't pretend like he didn't hear Minghao. He merely nods and continues to clean and dress Minghao's wounds. It's only when he's done that he finally acknowledges what Minghao said.

"You're ready to go?" Junhui asks with his warm brown eyes on Minghao.

Minghao nods, tears springing to his eyes as he thinks of his mother and grandmother again. "I want to go home," he repeats.

Junhui opens his arms and Minghao falls into his embrace, muffling his sobs into Junhui's chest. He cries like he did that first week, but this time, there's relief mixed into the whirlwind of his emotions. There's relief and a sense of safety as Junhui holds him close, with his sturdy arms wrapped tight around Minghao's too skinny frame and Minghao's own skeleton arms curled around Junhui's torso. And Minghao cries and cries and cries until there's nothing left for him to cry over and Junhui still holds him tight.

"Once you're back home, I'm pulling the plug on Viper," Junhui murmurs. "I should've done it when I first found you, but I couldn't risk you getting hurt in the struggle. I needed you safe and, preferably, out of the country before I did."

Minghao nods, his eyelids tear-swollen and cheeks flushed. "And the others?"

"I'm getting them out. I'm getting them all out." Junhui's voice does not shake when he says this and Minghao believes him. He trusts Junhui to save the others as well.

"And you?"

Junhui smiles and pushes Minghao's hair away from his face. "I'll meet up with you when it's all said and done. Think you can get rid of me that easily?"

Minghao laughs, pressing his face into Junhui's neck. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Junhui's laugh rings like bells in Minghao's ears.

Eventually, they find themselves sitting on the edge of the bed, side-by-side while Junhui holds his cellphone out to Minghao. Minghao eyes it and takes it cautiously, not sure about what Junhui is trying to tell him. Junhui only smiles at him, nodding at him to go ahead.

"I have international calling on my plan. If you still remember her number, try calling your mom," Junhui clarifies, smiling again when Minghao's fingers fly across the screen in a panic to call his mother as quickly as he can.

The line rings and Minghao waits with a baited breath, his nerves on edge. It's been a year since he's heard his mother's voice. Will she know it's him? Will she think it's some kind of prank? What if she gave up on looking for Minghao months ago? Does she even want him back?

"Hello?"

Minghao freezes, his breath caught in his throat as his mother's voice rises from Junhui's phone. Tears prick his eyes but Minghao blinks them back, dragging in a deep breath before he speaks, already imagining how tight his mother will hold him once he's back in Anshan. Once he's home.

"Mom. It's me."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn’t really horrible. thank you for reading!! please give minghao lots and lots of love!
> 
> yell at me on [tumblr](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com)!


End file.
